Reconquistandote
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Después de un accidente Sora olvida por completo a Yamato,lo raro es que solo lo olvida a él,por esa razón deberá recobrar la menoria de Sora desde el día en que él la conoció
1. Chapter 1

**YOU REMEMBER ME**

**Después de un accidente Sora olvida por completo a Yamato.**

**Historia basada en una película e historia real.**

**Como ya saben Digimon no me pertenece.**

Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 26 años salían del cine después de su 1° aniversario de casados, cogidos de la mano emanando calor el uno al otro, el suelo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco que con los copos que caían delicadamente hacía que la nieve elevara más.

-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? – pregunto una dulce chica pelirroja uno dulces ojos rubíes agarrando el fuerte varonil de su marido.

-Sí lo es pero no tanto como tú – volteando a su esposa para que lo mirara a sus perfectos ojos azules que hacían que Sora se perdiera en ellos como si estuviera en el mar, y su cabello rubio era como el Sol que la alumbraba donde también se perdía. El chico iba acercando poco a poco sus labios con los de la pelirroja y así obteniendo un beso de sus dulces labios, el beso fue pequeño pero suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades del rubio.

La pareja se subieron al coche de ambos para dirigirse a su casa, donde iban platicando trivialidades y sobre que tal estuvo a película, hasta que por un momento Yamato perdió el control del volante haciendo que este chocará contra un gran camión y Sora lego a estamparse contra el vidrio llegando a salir volando, perdiendo los dos la conciencia.

…..

Tres largos días habían pasado desde que la pelirroja y el rubio habían tenido aquel dichos accidente, este último recupero la conciencia a después de unas cuantas horas. Ahora estaba en la sala de espera del hospital que aunque el calentador estaba encendido sus manos helaban y él intentaba calentarlas con el vaho de su boca. Esperaba noticias del doctor sobre cómo estaba su esposa.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi esposa? – pregunto inmediatamente el rubio al ver a un doctor de 40 años y con algunas canas sosteniendo unos papeles.

-¿Quién es su esposa? – respondió el Doctor en forma de pregunta.

-Sora Takenochi de Ishida- respondió todo apurado.

Revisando sus papeles – oh, si Ishida-Takenochi acaba de despertar, acompáñeme si me hace el favor – pidió amablemente.

El rubio Ishida hiso lo que se le indico.

La habitación de la pelirroja era la número 1347, las paredes eran du un color azul marino, tenía un pequeño sillón a lado de la cama y una tele justo en frente de la cama.

Sora Ishida piel bronceada, pelirroja y ojos color rojo estaba sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Yamato al entrar a la habitación apretó la mano de ella contra su pecho mientras la miraba con ensimismamiento esperando a que despertara su chica.

La pelirroja abría sus ojos lentamente en el momento en que Ishida le quitaba un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro.

-Sora, amor –dijo abrazándola con fuerza y de una manera muy feliz desde que Sora fue a "desearle suerte" donde su vida cambio para bien, porque cada momento que pasaba con Sora era único - ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy bien – respondió la pelirroja incorporándose en la cama y zafándose del abrazo que Yamato le daba -¿pero quién rayos eres tú?

Al principio Ishida pensó que se trataba de una broma de su esposa pero viendo sus hermosos ojos rojizos pudo ver que hablaba en serio y que no se acordaba de quien era él.

-Al parecer todo está en orden – dijo el médico sacándolo de sus pensamientos y quién había terminado de examinar a Sora.

-Dice que no me recuerda – a punto de que la paciencia se le acabaré, como se le podía ocurrir decir que Sora estaba en perfecto estado.

-Si, al parecer el golpe que recibió fue demasiado fuerte y fue en una parte donde afecta la memoria – dijo el doctor observando a Yamato – lo que no estoy seguro es si u falta de memoria es permanente o temporal es por eso que le pido que no la presione ya que si lo hace la paciente podría sufrir un daño cerebral – el rubio asintió y el doctor se retiraba para una emergencia a la que le llamaban.

...

…

.

Sora quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor estaba sentada sobre la cama del hospital cambiando de canal cada 2x3.

"Toc, Toc"

-Adelante – indica la pelirroja, quien deja el control en el canal Discovery Channel.

-Hola, Sora, vine en cuanto me enteré – dijo en joven alto de la misma edad, piel morena, de cuerpo robusto, su cabello era corto color chocolate que combinaban con el color de sus ojos. Claro que en su infancia y adolescencia su cabello era un total estropajo, exactamente estamos hablando de Taichi Yagami.

-Tai – expreso la pelirroja con mucha emoción y saltando a los brazos de su amigo. – ante esto Yamato quedo demasiado sorprendido, como era posible que se acordará de Yagami y no de él que era su esposo.

-¿Sí? – dijo un tanto confundido porque Sora lo había reconocido, ya que por lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo la pelirroja había perdido la memoria.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunto el compañero de Gabumon sorprendido

-¿Me recuerdas? – volvió a preguntar el moreno.

Desasiéndose del abrazo de Yagami-Claro que te recuerdo, como no hacerlo si eres mi mejor amigo.

Este hecho fue como si mil agujas se clavaran sobre su ser, no podía creer que su Sora no podía recordar quién era y que si pudiera acordarse de su mejor amigo. Era cierto que Sora y Taichi siempre tuvieron desde pequeños una gran amistad de la cual Yamato se ponía celoso hasta que con el tiempo comprendió que ambos solo se querían como hermanos.

Después de un momento la pelirroja pudo divisar detrás de su moreno amigo a una hermosa jovencita castaña llegándole hasta la espalda baja llena de rulos sus ojos miel que aunque eran de una completa adulta interpretaban pureza en ellos, su piel era blanca de cuerpo frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Hola? – pregunto confundida la pelirroja por ver a esa desconocida castaña

La castaña fue acercándose poco a poco hacia su amiga – Hola Sora, a mí también me recuerdas – pregunto con la esperanza de que su amiga también la recodará a ella.

-Lo lamento pero no – contesto la compañera de Piyomon agachando su cabeza avergonzada por no poder recordar a sus amigos.

-Tranquila no te preocupes – tomándola de la mano – estoy segura que pronto recordarás – alentándole con su dulce mirada castaña – por cierto soy Mimi.

…

..

.

-Lo siento Yamato – le decía una mujer de 55 años su cabello negro recogido con peinado tradicional de Japón su piel era blanquecina –es mejor que Sora venga conmigo.

-Lo siento Toshiko, pero no puedo aceptar su decisión, recuerde que el doctor dijo que la mejor forma de recuperarse es que vuelva a su vida normal y su vida ahora es conmigo

Suspiro – Yamato de verás lo siento pero inclusive Sora ya me dijo que quería a venir a vivirse conmigo, al menor por un tiempo.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación estaba una pelirroja usando unos jeans oscuros junto con una playera negra que acentuaba su pequeña cintura. Sora estaba alistando su maleta para poder irse con su madre.

"Toc, toc"

-Adelante – indico la menor Takenochi cerrando su maleta.

-Hija, ¿estás lista? – pregunto su madre quien había entrado a su habitación.

-Si madre – tomando su maleta.

Después de haber dado de alta a la pelirroja.

-Cuídate, eh…-intentando recordar el nombre de aquel rubio parado frente a ella.

-Yamato, si tú también cuídate –y sin espéraselo Sora fue envuelta sobre unos brazos fuertes y protectores que la hacían sentirse segura y a la vez impotente era un refugio para ella pero también se sentía con miedo por ser abrazada por ese chico que no podía lograr recordar.

Fue así como el carro de las Takenochi fue alejándose dejado al rubio Ishida solo en la deriva.

…

..

.

Pasaron las semanas incluso se podría decir que meses. Sora aún no lograba recordar a sus amigos pero con quien más tenía problemas era con la persona más importante, ya recordaba su nombre pero hasta ahí llegaba su recordatorio sobre el chico.

La pelirroja decidió abrir un pequeño local donde vendía sus diseños, en realidad el lugar no era la gran cosa pero realmente le iba muy bien, y una vez a la semana ayudaba su madre con la florería.

-Sora, ¿qué tal? – pregunto su amigo castaño quien fue el primero en recordar, y entraba a la pequeña tienda de la mamá de Sora.

-¿Qué hay Tai? – saludo Takenochi sin mirar a Yagami para poder terminar ese arreglo floral tranquilamente.

-Vine a avisarte que hoy en la noche hay una reunión en casa de Takeru y Hikari. Aquí te dejo la dirección.

-Oh, Tai de verdad que eres muy amable al venir a avisarme, pero no creo que sea lo correcto asistir a una reunión donde no recuerdo a nadie me sentiría como una completa extraña.

-Tonterías, es mejor que vallas, lo dijo el doctor debes retomar tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado, y que mejor forma que convivir de nuevo con todos tus amigos.

-Pero…

-Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

-Eres increíble Taichi, bien acepto iré.

-Entonces te veré está noche.

….

..

.

El cielo negro con una gran Luna posada sobre ese cielo oscuro y la única luz que alumbraba las calles de Odaiba. Sora Takenochi pelirroja estatura media y piel apiñonada quien usaba un vestido rojo con una gran flor en el hombro izquierdo caminaba por las solitarias calles para poder dirigirse a la casa de la familia Takaishi – Yagami.

La casa comenzaba con un enorme jardín plantado con un gran árbol de Sakura, en el centro se encontraba un gran camino de rocas que llevaba a la casa.

La pelirroja golpeo suavemente 3 veces la puerta de roble que estaba frente a ella.

-Sora, hola – saludo una jovencita de no más de 23 años castaña y unos hermosos ojos cafés rojizos. Usaba una falda larga rosa llegándole hasta sus rodillas.

-Hola, eh…- intentando recordar el nombre de la castaña cosa que fue en vano

La chica rió – Hikari, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi pero puedes decirme Kari si deseas, pero no te quedes ahí afuera, pasa, pasa – abriendo camino para que pudiera entrar a la casa.

Por dentro las paredes eran de un color beige combinado con los sillones de la casa, un gigantesco espejo detrás del gran sillón adornado con marco de plata, el comedor era sencillo pero elegante con su mesa de cristal donde sobre ella se hallaba un hermoso jarrón, la cocina era color azul y de estilo occidental.

En la sala estaban varias personas de las cuales la pelirroja no reconocía pero presentía que eran sus amigos.

-Deja te los re-presento – dijo la pequeña Yagami sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Señalando a cada uno, donde algunos se levantaban a abrazarla y otros solo le sonreían.

-Mira ese de haya es Koshiro Izzumi – señalando a un joven de 25 años no muy alto pelirrojo y sus ojos totalmente negros como el carbón – la que está a su lado es Nina, su esposa – la jovencita era más joven que ella, pelinegra con rulos y de unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro – ella es Miyako Innoue de Ichijogi y su esposo Ken – señalando a una mujer de 24 años, pelo lila, ojos color avellana tapados por sus lentes que debía usar, Ken, su esposo, era un hombre de pelo color azul marino y ojos del mismo color, su mirada estaba llena de bondad.

-El que tiene el libro es Jou Kido – un joven de 27 años de edad, pelo largo a los hombros de color azul rey y usando anteojos – y su esposa Momoe, hermana de Miyako - era una mujer muy parecida a su hermana a excepción por el cabello que está lo tenía color miel.

-Daisuke Motomiya – 23 años, pelo castaño y ojos cafés, en otras palabras era un pequeños clon de Taichi Yagami – y su esposa Nirumi – Joven de piel blanca, castaña de pelo pequeño y ojos grises.

-Cody Hida y su esposa Chiharu Hida – el más pequeño de los digielegidos ya no era tan pequeño ahora con 21 años de edad se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto y un excelente abogado, su cabello era color café oscuro peinado hacia un lado y sus ojos color verde esmeralda, y la esposa de este era rubia y ojos completamente azules, que podía llegar a pasarse como la hermana pequeña de Yamato y Takeru. – Taichi, mi hermano quien ya recuerdas, su esposa Mimi – una joven muy bella castaña de pelo en rulos largo y ojos mieles. – Mi esposo Takeru Takaishi – el muchacho era demasiado alto su cabello era como el Sol y su mirada llena de esperanza de color azul como el cielo – y por último Yamato Ishida – el parecido con Takeru era idéntico a Takeru, y como no serlo si los dos son hermanos, solo por la mirada del rubio mayor que era mucho más fría y dura.

-Mucho gusto a todos – saludo Sora haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y hiendo a sentarse a un sillón.

-La reunión fue amena y tranquila sin faltar las estupideces de Taichi y Daisuke. Las charlas eran de varios anécdotas que los doce digielegidos habían vivido desde pequeños de la cuales Sora no recordaba nada a excepción de cuando mencionaron su viaje al Digimundo y fue cuando Takenochi recordó a su compañera Piyomon.

Sora también pudo conocer más a las mujeres y saber cuales eran sus gustos, otra de las personas con las que pudo entablar una conversación fue con el hermano de Yamato, Takeru.

-¿Sora? – empezó el pequeño rubio.

-¿Si?

-Bueno se supone que debes retomar tú vida como si nada hubiera pasado, y así que puedas recordar toda tú vida, ¿porqué no regresas a vivir con mi hermano? – termino preguntando.

-Lose Takeru, pero aún no logro recordarlo y me da un poco de miedo

-Es por eso mismo que lo digo, mira es mejor que regreses con mi Oni-chan así será más fácil que regrese tú memoria, y por tú miedo no te preocupes por nada él no te hará nada confió plenamente en él.

-De acuerdo tienes razón, pero tú dile a tú hermano que me voy con él. – ante esto último Takaishi asintió con la cabeza.

Y así fue como Takeru le dijo a su hermano que su hermano se iría con él, el rubio mayor se puso muy contento ante esto porque después de varias semanas de soledad por fin podría tener a su esposa en su casa.

El camino de la casa Takaishi – Yagami a la vivienda Ishida – Takenochi transcurrió en un competo silencio siendo solamente interrumpida por los chasqueos de lengua de la pelirroja.

-Hemos llegado – dijo Ishida abriendo la puerta de su acompañante.

La casa no era tan grande como la de Takeru y Hikari pero aún así una muy cómoda vivienda. Del techo colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal.

-Bueno aquí estás de nuevo en tú hogar – dijo el rubio algo por decir.

-Sí – fue lo único que contesto Takenochi - ¿y cómo vamos a dormir?

-¿Eh? – Confundido – pues es más que obvio que los dos juntos en nuestra cama.

-Acaso estás loco no te recuerda es más que obvio que no dormiremos juntos, al menos no por el momento.

- Bien que te parece si yo duermo en el sillón y tú en la cama.

-Eso me parece mejor.

Ishida saco unos cuantos cobertores para poder lo más cómodo posible en el sillón.

…

..

.

Los rayos del Sol no son muy intensos puesto que aún sigue siendo época de invierno y los rayos no son muy fuertes, pero solo con esa poca luz fue suficiente para despertar aquel bello rubio de ojos azules como el cielo.

-Buenos día, dormilón – saludo una hermosa pelirroja mientras preparaba un delicioso desayuno

Bostezando - ¿qué horas son? – pregunto aún adormilado

-Casi las 11:00 – sirviendo el desayuno - ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy?

-Hum!, - tomando un gran trago de su jugo – sí, necesito ir al trabajo para checar algo de la proxim misión.

-¿Misión?, ¿en qué es lo que trabajas? – pregunto Takenochi llena de curiosidad por saber los gustos de aquel rubio que decía ser su esposo.

-Soy subdirector de la Nasa en Japón y también astronauta.

-¡Wow! Es increíble – viendo el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina – ups, creo que ya debo irme – cogiendo su bolsa para dirigirse a su nueva tienda de diseños.

**¿Yamato podrá recuperar a su Sora?**

**Bueno hasta que el primer capítulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

En un café con varios sillones de color rojo, mesas redondas y varios jóvenes de todas las edades, y que varias muchachitas de entre 13 y 16 años no dejaban de ver a dos muy apuestos jóvenes rubio y moreno.

-Taichi, tienes que ayudarme – dijo de manera suplicante el rubio Ishida.

Sorbiendo de su bebida - ¿y en qué rayos están urgente para que pidas mi ayuda? – pregunto de manera burlona ya que bien sabía de que trataba su asunto.

-Sobre Sora – dijo el astronauta – quiero que me ayudes a que me recuerde.

Una castaña junto a una pelirroja caminaba alegremente por el centro comercial ya que la primera dentro de poco entraría en labor de parto, es por eso que quería que su mejor amiga la acompañara a comprar ropa para su primogénito/a.

-Oh, Sora no te parece divino – dijo Mimi viendo un mameluco completamente blanco con un pequeño patito amarillo justamente en el pecho.

-Eso has dicho de sobre las últimas 20 tiendas – dijo Takenochi harta de estar en ese dichoso centro comercial además de esta con esa muchachita que apenas reconocía.

Despegando sus ojos mieles de la vitrina – pero está vez juro que es enserio.

-¿Y qué no tienes suficiente con lo que ya has comprado? – reprendió Sor como una madre y señalando cada una de las bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

- Te juro que ahora sí es el último – poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Mirando los ojos de la castaña, que por alguna razón no se pudo resistir – bien pero me tendrás que recompensar con algo.

Ante lo que dijo la ex portadora del amor, la ex portadora de la inocencia antes de que su amiga cambiara de opinión la jalo de la muñeca para adentrarla a la tienda.

-Míralo Sora no te parece divino – sosteniendo en sus manos el dichoso mameluco – y mira esta también esta muy bonito, que kawai voy a necesitar algo de esto, esto y esto – así decía Tachikawa por cada objeto que veía en la tienda para su próximo hijo.

Después de haber terminado la tortura de las compras para Sora, Mimi termino con más de 100 bolsas a sabiendas que el bebe crecería rápidamente y habría sido un gran gasto de dinero.

Ahora ambas mujeres se adentraban a un café.

-Verás como este lugar te va encantar – la pelirroja le dedico una mirada confundida.

-Este lugar era nuestro espacio favorito cuando éramos adolescentes, además de tener un excelente ambiente – comento la castaña al interpretar la mirada de su amiga.

La paredes estaban llenas de grafitis, las mesas redondas con el logo del café; el cual era una una pequeña taza de café color roja con una pequeña persona pareciendo que la bebía, en el estante donde se pedía la orden se decoraba con varios tipos de granos de café.

Después de pedido sus bebidas de las cuales Sora pidió un moka chino con galleta oreo y Mimi pidió un te chai de limón, se percataron de la presencia de cierto rubio y castaño que conversaban a unas mesas más allá de ellas.

Tachikawa fue decidida a acercarse a ellos sin embargo Takenochi caminaba dudosa sobre si seguir a la castaña o quedarse donde estaba.

El exportador del valor tanto como el exportador de la amistad detallaban el plan para que Yamato pudiera recuperar a Sora.

-¿Eh? – dijo Taichi confundido porque de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto oscuro. Yamato lo miraba de manera divertida intentando no reírse por la "broma" que le hacían a su amigo.

El moreno comenzó a tocar las manos que cubrían sus ojos, eran más chicas y delicadas contaban con unos suaves dedos finos. Yagami con sus brazos fuertes y morenos atrapo a la chica que cubría sus hermosos ojos chocolates para poder ponerla en sus rodillas y besarla con pasión.

Poniendo cara de asco – Diag, voy a vomitar – dijo Yamato observando la escena que hacían sus amigos no muy placentera. – No sería mejor que se fueran a un hotel.

-Vamos Yamato no es para tanto dijo Yagami despegando sus labios de los labios de su esposa – además como si tú y Sora no se pusieran todos acarameladitos.

Al oír esto último el rubio se puso de un color rojo como tomate.

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí? – pregunto Ishida para relajar un poco la tensión que se había producido entre Sora y él.

-Paseábamos por el centro comercial y de paso traje aquí a Sora para que pudiera recordar cual era nuestro lugar favorito de jóvenes – respondió la compañera de Palmon.

…

..

.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras hasta que la ex portadora del amor toco el interruptor y la casa se prendió.

En el sofá de la sala donde dormía el ex portador de la amistad, debido a que no era muy grande ambos se encontraban viendo una película.

El rubio la miraba embalsamado y cada sonrisa que formaba la pelirroja era como un bello canto para su corazón.

-Está muy divertida la película, ¿no crees? – pregunto la chica volteando a ver a su esposo.

-Aja – dijo por solo responder el oji azul.

El rubio no podía dejar de mirar a su querida pelirroja, esos ojos rubíes, aquellos ojos que desde adolescente sino es que desde antes lo hipnotizaron y lograron romper esa barrera de hielo que había dentro de su corazón.

Su cuerpo fue acercándose cada vez más a los labios de ella, pero antes de que sus labios tocarán los de ella y pudieran formar un beso lleno de amor, el rubio recordó el plan que llevaría a cabo junto a su mejor amigo así quedándose con las ganas del beso simplemente le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

…

..

.

-Sr. Ishida lo buscan – anunció una mujer ya de 40 años piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos verdes - ¿le hago pasar?

Escribiendo en su computadora – dígale que por el momento no puedo atenderlo, que si desea puede volver en unos días para poder atenderlo.

Naoko quien era la secretaria de Ishida se dirigió fuera de la oficina y avisarle al susodicho que estaba fuera de la oficina para indicarle que no podían atenderlo en ese momento.

-Lo siento pero el Señor Ishida no está disponible por el momento, pero si desea…

-Oh no claro que estará disponible para mí – dijo el Señor mientras entraba enojado hacia la oficina del rubio.

-Alto, espere – intentando detenerlo inútilmente.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes tiempo para mí? – pregunto entre indignado y enojado.

-Ta… Tai…Taichi – tartamudeo asustado por la actitud de su amigo.

Imitando a su amigo

-Lo siento no te esperaba por estas horas, ¿qué se te ofrece? – pregunto con su actitud fría.

-Mira – sacando un jumper de mezclilla con una camisa de color roja - ¿qué te parece? – pregunto Yagami con su habitual sonrisa, ya sin rastros de furia.

-Está muy bonito, pero más bien creo que esté es un traje para niño pequeño, Taichi – comento Yamato.

-No es para mí, es para ti – el rubio lo miro con una cara confundida y sorpresa – Sora te tiene que recordar, ¿no es así? – El rubio asintió – bueno empezaremos desde el día en que te conocimos en la primaria cuando teníamos apenas unos tiernos 8 años.

-¿Qué acaso estás loco? Porque no simplemente comenzamos desde el día en que ella se me declaro.

-No, no tiene que ser desde el día en que te conocimos. Así que deja de quejarte y pote esto – entregándole el pequeño traje.

Después de cambiarse - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Yamato

-Pues te ves – intentando decir el moreno algo no tan burlesco y sin dejar que se les escapará una carcajada – como un niño en un cuerpo de adulto.

…

..

.

Taichi consiguió que su hermana Hikari le prestara el Kínder del cual era directora.

-Taichi esto es un kínder – el aludido hiso cara de ¿y? – nosotros nos conocimos en la primaria.

-Si ya se pero aquí me salía gratis.

-¿cómo vas hacer que Sora sepa que decir?

-Eso déjame lo a mí

-¿Se supone que con eso tengo que tranquilizarme?

…

..

.

Después de unos cuantos días, en el kínder de Hikari

Yamato estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, de las cuales no había ninguna ya que nos encontramos en época de invierno, el rubio traía esa mirada fría y misteriosa que llevo en toda su infancia desde el día en que sus padres se divorciaron.

Taichi empieza a acercarse al rubio tal y como lo hiso hace más de 10 años.

-Hey niño, ¿quieres jugar? – al parecer Taichi se tomaba demasiado real su papel que hacía que Yamato se quisiera reír de manera escandalosa, pero no tenía que revivir esos momentos tales y como pasaron.

-No molestes

-Pudiste a ver dicho que no – alejándose con su pelota de fútbol soccer.

Ishida solo volteó su cabeza en señal de ignorancia.

Un momento después llego la pelirroja ofreciéndole amablemente un poco de su comida. – Mi nombre es Sora Takenochi – extendiéndole su lonchera - ¿quieres un poco?

-Soy Yamato Ishida – comento aún con su mirada fría pero aunque está vez un poco más suavizada – gracias eres muy amable pero ya comí.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste? – sentándose a lado del chico.

-Eso a ti no te importa – respondió de una manera tajante lo que hiso que se sintiera pésimo con su ahora mujer, era cierto que de esa forma le había contestado hace años solo que ahora sentía un remordimiento.

-Sabes cuando yo estoy triste es porque peleo con mi mamá, ¿tú peleaste con alguno de tus papas? – pregunto tocando con inocencia sin saber que había tocado uno de sus puntos débiles.

-No – contesto de manera apenas audible pero que aún así Sora logró a oír – ellos se acaban de divorciar.

-Realmente lo siento, ven aquí – abriendo sus brazos para poder darle un abrazo, y donde el correspondió el abrazo.

4 años después a eso Yamato no espero que en un campamento de verano fuera el mejor de su vida, donde viajo a un mundo extraño, conoció a su compañero digital, viviendo grandes aventuras y en donde la confianza con la pelirroja se fortalecería hasta tal grado de convertirse en su mejor amiga.

A los 14 años el día de Navidad, Yamato junto a su banda los Teenage – Wolves tocarían en un concurso de bandas.

Taichi le pidió a Sora que cocinará unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y las envolviera en un papel verde con un listón rojo.

Sora lo esperaba en el lugar que le había indicado Tai, junto a su compañera Piyomon

-Sora – exclamo la voz de un chico castaño quien llegaba junto a su compañero Agumon.

-¿Ah?, Tai – volteo su cabeza pelirroja y pudo observar a su amigo - ¿para qué querías las galletas?

-Son para Matt, ¿qué son? – ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Pues tú me pediste estas galletas – comento confundida.

-No vas a entrar – volviendo a ignorar a su mejor amiga

-A Sora le pena y eso no le permite entrar – dijo la compañera de la pelirroja.

-Piyomon – regaño su compañera. Que por algina razón eso se le hacía un deja vú.

-Valla algo huelo delicioso – dijo otro Digimon con piel blanca y franjas azules, su nombre era Gabumon compañero de Yamato

-Si no quieres ir nosotros no los comeremos – agrego el dinosaurio naranja.

-Pero… está bien – resignada porque nos le haría caso y siguiéndoles la corriente – enseguida regreso.

La pelirroja caminaba por un pasillo junto a su compañera Digimon, Piyomon y delante de ellas caminaba Gabumon, el compañero de Yamato.

-Yamato te espera – anuncio el Digimon azulado, abriendo la puerta del camerino del rubio.

Sora entro al camerino, donde ella hace varis años fue a declarársele al rubio antes del concurso de bandas en un 24 de diciembre. Solo que esta vez no tenía ni l más mínima idea de lo que hacía ahí.

-Sora-chan – viendo que llegaba su "amiga" -¿qué haces aquí?

-eh…bueno yo – intentando decir algo coherente – siendo sincera no estoy muy segura, Taichi me cito afuera de aquí y me alentó a que entrara.

-Eso es para mí – ignorando a la exportadora del amor.

-Oh, sí – extendiendo aquel pequeño paquete verde de listón rojo – Taichi me dijo que te la trajera, que eran tus favoritas, lo que no entendí fue porque quería que te las trajera envueltas de esa manera.

Y era cierto que las galletas con chispas de chocolate eran sus favoritas al menos desde que Sora se las regalo en la navidad del 2002 pasaron hacer sus favoritas y el helado de chocolate paso al segundo lugar.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy – menciono la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para retirarse cuando en ese momento una fuerte mano la atrajo hacia sí.

Las caras de ambos estaban a solos unos centímetros las respiraciones de ambos podían sentirse como si la contraria fuera la suya – espera – dijo él pegando su frente a su pelirroja - ¿no vas a quedarte a oírme cantar?

Soltando una pequeña risista – supongo que sí.

-Pues espero verte en primera fila, tú siempre me traes buena suerte – este último comentario hizo enrojecer a la pelirroja.

-YAMATO – pudieron oír una voz chillona a lo lejos – Ya estoy aquí cariño.

-Ay, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto Ishida intentando se zafar de la chica con cabello de punta rojo-rosa y ojos color.

-Vine a traerte tú regalo de navidad y desearte buena suerte ¿a que otra cosa pude a haber venido? – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio – Hola Sora-chan – percatándose de la presencia de Takenochi.

-Hola – saludo la pelirroja por cortesía ya que no sabía quién era ella

-Soy Jun Motomiya – extendiendo su mano – supongo que sabes de mi hermano menor, Daisuke Motomiya.

-Un placer.

-Jun, porque no me esperas afuera te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Yamato de manera seductora que hizo que Motomiya saliera del camerino dando saltitos como cuando era una adolescente enamorada del rubio. – Bien ahora si estamos solos quería preguntarte si…

-Yamato debo… Sora – había entrado un muchacho pelinegro de ojos grises con una baquetas en su mano izquierda.

-¿y tú eres? – pregunto Sora

-Soy Haru Yoshida – besando atrevidamente la mano de la pelirroja – Yamato me conto lo sucedido pero no te preocupes ante esto sino lo recuerdas aquí está un hombre de verdad – termino con una sonrisa ¿seductora?

Todo este pequeño discurso hizo que Ishida enfureciera – Haru lárgate –él conocía la furia de su amigo así que como alma que lleva el diablo salió volando del camerino del rubio.

El concierto transcurrió tal y como debía ser incluyendo la interrupción excepto que no fue arruinado por un verdadero Digimon solo fue una persona disfrazada. Yamato también disfrazo a Sora de los derrumbes del escenario haciendo que está se sintiese protegida y segura en los brazos fuertes del rubio.

Los jóvenes caminaban sobre un gran manto cubierto de nieve, durante el camino se volvió un silencio tranquilizador.

…

..

.

Los días pasaban lentamente o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yamato. Por parte de Sora ya podía recordar a Mimi, Hikari, Miyako y a Takeru mientras que con los otros aún estaba en proceso. Otro punto importante fue que la pelirroja decidió dormir junto al que se hacia llamar su marido.

Unos pequeños rayos de Sol levemente traspasaban las cortinas color durazno.

El rubio Ishida fue en recibir aquellos leves rayos de Sol sobre su piel desnuda.

Después de incorporarse sobre la cama y haber frotado con su mano izquierda sus hermosos ojos azules, volteo unos cuantos grados en donde sus ojos se posaron sobre la bella pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

-Sora – murmuro débilmente, y en donde sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente sus cabellos pelirrojos que con el tiempo seguían cortos tal como en su infancia y adolescencia.

El rubio estaba un poco decepcionado por el plan que había trazado junto a su amigo Taichi, pero como decía su hermano Takeru no debía perder la esperanza y menos en los momentos más difíciles como el que se estaba enfrentando, además debía recordar que todavía faltaban fases del plan.

-Buenos días, preciosa – saludo Yamato al ver abrir los hermosos ojos rubí de su esposa.

-Buenos días, Ishida-kun – Sora aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablarle de tú así que le hablaba de usted.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-Nah! Solo como 10 minutos

-Ya veo.

-¿Quieres algo especial de desayunar? – el rubio ya estaba en la puerta cuando hizo está pregunta.

-Lo que sea está bien

-Bien, haré unos huevos cocidos.

-Oye no prefieres que yo los preparé, digo estos últimos días que he vuelto tú eres el único que ha hecho todas las labores de la casa.

-No así está bien – responde sencillamente – además de que quiero consentirte – término dándole un beso en la sien. La pelirroja lo vio partir a la cocina.

El desayuno fue completamente silencioso pero a delicioso.

-¿Vas a ir está tarde a trabajar? – pregunto el ex portador de la amistad.

-No, me tomaré el resto de la semana libre, ¿por?

-Perfecto – ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja – yo también pensaba en tomarme el resto de la semana libre. ¿Te parecería ir hoy conmigo a la feria que está cerca de Shibuya? – Yamato se sentía como un completo adolescente que invitaba a su primer amor a una cita, aun que técnicamente Sora era, es y será su primer y único amor.

-Me encantaría.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, Espero sus comentarios**

**GRACIAS**

**Nos leemos la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Digimon no es mío **

A esas horas el cielo de Japón el Sol descendía para dar paso a la oscuridad.

La joven pareja se formaba en la fila para poder comprar los boletos. Las banderas de Japón ondeaban en lo alto de las columnas.

Una pantalla gigante anunciando los conciertos o espectáculos de ese día, a la derecha se encontraban restaurantes tanto de comida típica como internacional.

Más dentro donde ya estaban los juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida, era donde el matrimonio Ishida se encontraban en ese momento.

Sora Takenochi de Ishida quien en ese momento comía un delicioso algodón de azúcar realizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Yamato? – El aludido volteo a verla -¿porqué decidiste traerme a la feria? – cuestiono la diseñadora.

-Digamos que aquí fue nuestra primera cita – respondió el astronauta.

-Ya veo.

Ambos subieron a la montaña rusa donde al término de este el rubio por tantas vueltas llego a vomitar gran parte de su al almuerzo sino es que todo, subieron a unos de sus juegos favoritos como eran los troncos con agua que para su suerte no llegaron a mojarse demasiado, también subieron al carrusel. Después en un puesto de esos jueguillos de ganar premios, Yamato para su suerte le gano un hermoso oso a su Sora en el juego de reventar globos con unos pequeños dardos, fue así donde visitaron varias atracciones más dejando para el final la rueda de la fortuna.

Las estrellas pegadas a un manto negro y brillando con todo su esplendor. La ciudad de Odaiba podía admirarse desde un punto alto pudiendo ver esa maravillosa ciudad que desde pequeños los cuido y donde ellos fueron dos de los digielegidos que salvaron tanto al Digimundo como a su mundo.

-Es hermoso – comento Sora interrumpiendo ese cómodo silencio.

-Si lo eres – respondió el portador de la amistad sin percatarse de lo que había dicho, Sora volteo su mirada hacia él.

-Eh, gracias tú también estas muy guapo – dijo de una manera sonrojada haciéndole parecer una quinceañera.

La rueda de la fortuna dio un pequeño empujoncito dando a entender que se había descompuesto.

-¿Qué sucedió? – fue la pregunta de la compañera de Piyomon.

-No estoy seguro – respondió el compañero de Gabumon, haciéndose el desentendido – Pero está sucediendo exactamente como en nuestra primera cita.

-¿Así? ¿y qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Bueno al principio la rueda se detuvo y estuvimos por unos minutos en silencio que a mí parecer se hicieron eternos, luego tú comenzaste a hablar sobre tus sueños y metas y de lo mucho que extrañabas a Piyomon, unos de tus grandes sueños era por supuesto ser una gran diseñadora y llevar tus diseños a hasta el occidente también me contaste que deseabas hacerte un tatuaje, de hecho es pequeña mariposa que traes en tu tobillo derecha yo mismo te la hice – explicaba el rubio – después tú me preguntaste si me dedicaría a la música ante esto yo te respondí que tener mi propia banda era maravilloso y solo un pasatiempo para mi adolescencia que mi sueño era ser un gran astronauta y por último hice esto. – El rubio fue acercando su rostro poco a poco su cuerpo varonil al frágil cuerpo de la muchacha su mano toco su mejilla y en cuanto sus labios rozarían los de la pelirroja el columpio se movió fuertemente prohibiendo ese beso. Tal y como había sucedido la primera vez.

La cita no pudo resultar tal y como había sucedido cuando ambos contaban con 14 años puesto que esa vez él fue a llevarla a casa de su madre, y ella al despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole "buenas noches Yamato".

…

..

.

Al día siguiente la mañana había aparecido totalmente nublado con claras señales de lluvia.

Mimi Tachikawa de Yagami una jovencita castaña, ojos color miel quien tenía un corazón muy inocente. Esperaba pacientemente a Yamato Ishida ya que lo había citado a las 9:00 en los que fue su secundaria.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar – dijo una voz varonil.

-No te preocupes no llevaba mucho tiempo – afirmo la castaña quien llevaba una falda larga azul hasta las rodillas con una blusa blanca holgada.

-Bien ¿para qué me querías ver? – pregunto el Ishida secamente hiendo directo al punto, él nunca tuvo una relación tan estrecha con ella de hecho podría decirse que apenas eran amigos, al menos por parte de Ishida.

-Taichi me conto el día de ayer fue tu primera cita con Sora.

-¿Y? – Pregunto con indiferencia.

-Pues por lo que se después de su primera cita con mi amiga a la semana en la secundaria se dieron su primer beso, o me equivoco. – ignorando el tono de voz de Yamato.

-Si ¿y qué vas a hacer? – pregunto aun de manera indiferente.

-Tú solo encárgate de traerla aquí dentro de dos horas.

…

..

.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente. Yamato convenció (con mucho esfuerzo) en llevara Sora a su vieja secundaria con el pretexto de para que ella la pudiera recordar.

La pelirroja y el rubio se hallaban detrás de las canchas. En donde había unos enormes árboles de cerezo, ahora sin ninguna hoja por ser época de frío, había 3 rocas en forma de asiento, y por último una cuerda colgada entre los árboles de las cual alguna vez los digielegidos utilizaron como columpio.

Yamato ahora entendía cual era el plan de Mimi para ayudarlo en el beso con Sora. Por lo que el recordaba cuando los dos eran unos adolescentes. Un día como esos los dos se saltaron las últimas clases después de haber llevado a Taichi a la enfermería después de haber recibido una paliza de un jugador de Rugby.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso – Sora saco a Yamato de sus recuerdos – nose porque pero este lugar se me hace muy familiar.

-Sí, aquí era donde todos nos reuníamos en nuestros tiempos libres y también donde… - callo antes de decir algo que no quería decir en ese momento.

-¿Sí? – alentándolo a que continuará.

Finalmente la tomo delicadamente de las mejillas las cuales estaban rojas ella no sabía si era por el frío o porque la estaba tocando. Sus labios fueron acercándose lentamente hasta que llegaron a tocarse, el rubio tuvo la suerte de que ella le hubiera correspondido el beso. El beso fue tímido por parte de Sora, dulce y lento.

Para Yamato volver esos labios sabores frutas tropicales era como tocar el cielo.

No fue exactamente como su primer beso el cual demostraría si eran hechos el uno para el otro este había sido solo un roce de labios.

**Fin del capitulo **

**Bueno este capítulo estuvo algo corto y creo que confuso**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, acepto buenos y malos.**

**Siento la puntuación es que esto me falla demasiado**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: RECUERDOS**

_En una pequeña habitación reflejaba con la luz de la Luna a un rubio besando a una pelirroja._

_Sus labios bajaban lentamente al cuello de la chica, la chica levantaba su cabeza para poder disfrutar más de lo que su novio le hacía, disfrutar de las caricias que le proporcionaba donde ahora sus manos ya estaban es su trasero haciendo que gimiera._

_Ella no se quedaba atrás, mientras acariciaba y besaba, ella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del rubio por cada botón besaba seductoramente a su perfecto novio_

_Ya los dos casi desnudos, él masajeaba los senos de su hermoso novia donde ella gemía de placer._

_-Gracias Sora – dijo excitadamente el rubio._

_-¿por? – pregunto volteando para ver a Yamato levantándose cubriéndose con la sabana_

_-Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_-Tú también me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo – afirmo Sora – Te amo Yamato – agrego._

_-Y yo a ti mi cielo – correspondió a la declaración_

_Y así fue como por 1° vez Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi de tan solo 18 años con 4 años de pelea y recientemente de una gran pelea entre ambos, se entregaron ambos en cuerpo y alma con todo tipo de sentimientos pero especialmente con AMOR._

Han pasado más de 2 meses desde el dichoso accidente de Sora. Ella solo recuerda sus aventuras en el digimundo con detalles, a todos sus amigos, a su familia, pero al único que no logra recordar es: a su amigo, el amor de su vida, su marido, Yamato Ishida quien siente que cada día que pasa pierde poco a poco su esperanza

-Taichi, ¿quieres calmarte? Me estás mareando – regaño Yamato- llevas más de una hora paseándote por todo el lugar. Todo estará bien.

-No creo que dirías lo mismo sí tú fueras el que estuviera en mi posición – el rubio volteo a ver disimuladamente a Sora, quien está platicaba con Miyaco.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero al menos yo no olvidaría a mi esposa en la cama.

-Oye eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – se defendió el moreno

-No, eso solo le pasa a personas despistadas e impulsivas como tú – Yagami hiso un puchero como niño chiquito

-Señor Yagami – siendo interrumpidos por un doctor – puede pasar.

Taichi pasó a la habitación 346 donde se encontraba su esposa Mimí

-Fue niño- anunció Yagami saliendo de la habitación después de haber visto a su hijo.

Los digielegidos fueron pasando de dos en dos. Los últimos en pasar fueron Yamato y Sora

-¡WOW!, Taichi es idéntico a ti – fue el comentario de Yamato hacia su mejor amigo.

Y no era para menos el bebé tenía una piel achocolatada al igual que sus ojos, su cabello era lo único que se diferenciaba era su cabello que era más claro llegando casi al color de su madre.

-Muchas felicidades- felicito Sora a sus amigos

-Gracias Sora, es un placer que venga de ti – la castaña aceptó la felicitación de su mejor amiga

¿Y cómo le llamaran? – pregunto Yamato

El matrimonio Yagami voltearon a verse a los ojos – Daichi – respondieron – al unísono

La primavera cada día estaba más cerca la nieve ahora solo era agua con alguna partes de agua , algunos árboles ya comenzaban a tener sus hojas verdes, otros tantos seguían cubiertos de escarcha, los animales aún invernaban para prepararse para la primavera.

Bajo el firmamento de las estrellas con una Luna llena viajaba un auto negro muy elegante. Con una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio.

-¿A dónde me llevarás Ishida? – pregunto Sora impaciente y cruzada de brazos

-Ya te dije me llames por mi nombre – dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del camino – y es una sorpresa.

El viaje duró aproximadamente 30 minutos, el transcurso del viaje estuvo en completo silencio lo cual hacía que la paciencia de Sora disminuyera más. El lugar al que habían llegado era un río con la Luna llena reflejada sobre el agua con una grandes rocas a la orilla (como en las que se suben las sirenas)

-¿Me dirás por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – preguntó Sora frunciendo el ceño.

Sin responder a la pregunto Yamato la tomo de la cintura y la cargos como un costal de papas –vamos a meternos al agua.

-QUE – la pelirroja pego el grito en cielo – estás loco sí crees que voy a nadar con este frío – forcejeando sin éxito alguno.

No era que hiciera mucho frío sencillamente Sora era demasiado friolenta.

El rubio lanzo a la pelirroja sin piedad pero obviamente con cuidado. Sonriendo triunfante. El agua estaba fría pero tolerante para poder meterse a esas altas horas de la noche, incluso para Sora.

Yamato quien aún seguía con su sonrisa se quitó su camisa para poder meterse al agua. Su cuerpo era de piel completamente pálida como sí el Sol solo lo hubiera visto algunas veces, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, tenía músculos pero no tanto solo los suficientes que junto a sus ojos lo hacían parecer un dios.

-¿Y qué piensas? Pregunto el ojiazul

-Que, que pienso- Ishida asintió – que estás loco o que sí sabes tanto de mí debería saber que yo soy demasiado friolenta – dijo enojada.

-¡Hay!, Sora por favor no recuerdas cuando Taichi, tú y yo veníamos cada vez que terminábamos la temporada de exámenes o cuando entramos a la Universidad y no teníamos tiempo para vernos como lo hacíamos antes y este era nuestro punto de reunión.

Sora negó con la cabeza ante tal explicación- No, pero estoy segura que no nos metíamos a estas horas y mucho menos con en esta época de frío – dijo molesta la de ojos rubíes.

-Te equivocas la mayoría de las veces veníamos tú y yo solos en estas fechas – Sora se quedó perpleja ante tal confesión ¿cómo era posible que ella que era demasiado friolenta fuera andar con ese frío, aunque debía admitir que el agua ya era tolerable

Sin previo aviso antes de que Sora siguiera protestando Yamato atrapo sus labios en un cálido beso haciendo que Sora sintiera ese beso a través de todo su cuerpo este fue correspondido inmediatamente por la pelirroja quien enredo sus dedos en cabello rubio de aquel chico que un día se supone que amó.

El rubio atrajo más hacia sí a su chica para poder sentir su piel morena suave con olor a cerezas.

El beso se tornó más apasionado, sus lenguas se movían con una sincronía impecable, cuando él quería más ella interrumpió el beso antes de que sucediera un poco más.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Yamato mirándola a los ojos.

Ella cerró los ojos y respondió – lo siento no puedo, me voy – dijo para alejarse, pero antes que se fuera el rubio la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Espera no te vayas – pidió con suplica Yamato. Ella lo volteo a ver con una lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas – Yo sé que aún me recuerdas del todo y mucho menos recuerdas el amor que nos tenemos – dijo Yamato ya también con los ojos cristalinos – quédate al menos para recordar los viejos momento que vivimos en este lugar. Sora se dejó convencer

- Bien – acepto

Los dos adultos se quedaron un par de horas más en el agua, hasta que dieron las 3 de la mañana y el aire era más frío. Ambos se divirtieron mucho, Sora debía admitir que algunos recuerdos borrosos llegaron a su mente, borrosos pero llegaron.

…

..

.

La primavera por fin había llegado con todos su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban en la mañanas, los árboles ya tenían sus verdes hojas y otros las flores de cerezo.

En ese momento Sora se encontraba en su estudio revisando los nuevos modelos de primavera – verano para el año 2015.

La puerta de su estudio se abrió lentamente apareciendo frente a ella un joven alto de piel blanca, cabello café de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo – pregunto amablemente Sora aún sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-Sora que acaso ya no me reconoces – ella levanto la vista y pudo ver al chico realmente apuesto, negó con la cabeza – soy yo, soy Keisuke fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria.

Por alguna extraña razón la pelirroja camino hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente cuando le dijo quién era y lo recordó tal y como había pasado con su amigo Taichi.

-¡Oh! Keisuke que alegría me da verte – dijo Sora emocionada apartándose del castaño.

-A mí también, ¿y cómo has estado?

-No me quejo, cumplí mi sueño de ser diseñadora y algunos de mis modelos ya se venden en Europa, veo más seguido a Piyomon y eso me alegra mucho, pero… - dejando la frase sin terminar se acercó nuevamente a su escritorio.

-¿Pero?- pregunto Kei para que la chica continuara.

-Nada olvídalo es una tontería – dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole dulcemente – Oye que te parece sin hoy en la noche vienes a cenar.

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-Pff para nada.

-Bien, entonces estaré ahí a las 8.

Antes de salir Sora le escribió la dirección de su casa.

…

La cena era totalmente silenciosa a excepción por los ruidos que hacían los cubiertos al cortar la carne, se debía admitir que Sora hiso un muy buen trabajo con respecto a la cena.

Cuando Sora le comento a Yamato que esas noche vendría un amigo a cenar no le importó de hecho le alegro que ya le estuviera volviendo la memoria, pero no pensó que se tratará de ese "amigo". Yamato masticaba su pedazo de carne con rabia e irritación sin quitar su mirada fría de Kanata quien no despegaba la mirada de su mujer. Él sabía perfectamente que Keisuke estuvo enamorado de Sora en la preparatoria, por culpa de Kanata, Yamato y Sora tuvieron una fuerte pelea.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era el 1° día del último año de preparatoria para Taichi, Yamato y Sora, los tres tuvieron la suerte de que en su último año les haya tocado en el mismo salón_

_La primera clase que tuvieron fue matemáticas la clase más odiada por todos los estudiantes o al menos la mayoría en especial por el joven Yagami que a pesar de ser su último año y donde debía esforzarse más para conseguir créditos y poder entrar a una buena Universidad el castaño decidía dormirse en las clases que no eran de su agrado._

_Por otro lado su dos mejores amigos estaban frente a él uno a lado de otro, los dos eran alumnos excelentes, o más bien Sora era excelente porque si no fuera por ella, Yamato en esos momentos estaría como Taichi._

_La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente después de sus clases de matemáticas seguida por lengua extranjera y por último Biología para por fin llegar al almuerzo. Todos los digielegidos se reunieron en la misma mesa de hace 4 años. Taichi, Yamato y Sora platicaban sobre ideas para la graduación de la preparatoria ya que al igual que la secundaria debían ir ahorrando fondos para lo que los estudiantes votaron por lo que se haría ese día, las opciones eran una cena, campamento o viaje._

_Siendo el 1° día de clases Sora y Tai debían aplicar las pruebas de Tenis y Futbol respectivamente, y Yamato no podría ver entrenar a su novia ya que ese día tendría ensayo con su banda a la hora del entrenamiento de la pelirroja pero prometió ir por ella._

_En cuanto Yamato termino su ensayo el atardecer ya se podía ver. Al llegar a las canchas de tenis vio a lo lejos una escena que no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Sin pensarlo 2 veces el rubio se acercó a su novia a grandes zancadas, quien estaba cerca de un chico un poco más alto que él, cabello café y ojos verdes. Su nombre Keisuke Kanata capitán del equipo de Natación_

_Al llegar a lado de la pelirroja el oji verde recibió un puñetazo demasiado fuerte haciéndole caer al suelo con un hilo de sangre en la boca._

_-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE ISHIDA? – grito molesto Kanata al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y se levantaba._

_Al levantarse Yamato fue el que ahora recibió un gran puñetazo. Fue ahí donde comenzó una gran pelea entre ambos hombres._

_Sora estaba estupefacta por la pelea que presenciaba sus hermosos ojos rubíes. Cierto que había visto millones de veces pelear a Yamato con Taichi pero está pelea era mil veces peor además que las del rubio y el moreno eran como signo de que se apreciaban el uno al otro._

_Pasados unos minutos Yamato fue el ganador dejando inconsciente a su contrincante. De ahí jalo a Sora fuertemente de la muñeca llevándosela lejos de ahí._

_-Yamato me lastimas – forcejeando para que la soltará, él la ignoro._

_Después de varios intentos Sora logró zafarse del agarre de su novio dejándole una gran marca roja en la muñeca por la gran fuerza que había aplicado el rubio._

_-Yamato ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Está muy agresivo – pregunto Sora intentando de tranquilizar al compañero de Gabumon_

_-¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunto encondalirazado ignorando nuevamente a la pelirroja._

_-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto nerviosa por la actitud de su novio quien nunca estallaba de esa manera al menos no con ella._

_-No te hagas la tonta – eso le dolió a la portadora del amor – estabas con ese chico._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? – perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco._

_-Como que y eso que –pregunto irónicamente – vi que lo estabas besando._

_-¿Qué? Yamato eso no es cierto- sorprendida porque su novio desconfiará de ella._

_-Acaso crees que soy tonto, su cara estaba a centímetros de la tuya._

_-Tropecé y el me agarro de la cintura para que no me cayera – intentándose explicar._

_-Y para colmo me mientes, eres una… una – pausa – una fácil – grito si pensar._

_Yamato recibió una cachetada dejando la mano marcada de la pelirroja en su mejilla._

_-Te odio Yamato Ishida, en tú vida vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra porque lo nuestro se terminó – sentenció Sora alejándose corriendo de ahí con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos lo dicho no le había dolido tanto, no tanto como la persona quien lo había dicho ¿dónde había quedado ese chico dulce con ella y que siempre la protegía?_

_Mientras tanto Yamato se recargó en un árbol que estaba detrás de él, sacó un pequeño objeto metálico que llevaba guardado dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones o acerco a sus labios y comenzó a emitir un bello y a la vez melancólico sonido._

_Nuevamente estaba solo, todo por lastimar a la única persona que de verdad había amado y amaría por el resto de su vida._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Las siguientes semanas fueron un sufrimiento para los portadores de la amistad y el amor, Sora aún estaba muy dolida por las palabras de Ishida y por otro lado Yamato tenía mucho orgullo para pedir disculpas aunque fuese el amor de su vida.

Pero Sora y Matt no eran los únicos que sufrían sino también sus amigos que debían dividir su tiempo para pasarlo ya sea con Yamato o con Sora. Por supuesto que Taichi al enterarse se dirigió a su rubio amigo y le propino un golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

Un día que Sora término su práctica de tenis estaba lloviendo y se encontró con el provocador de su pelea con Yamato "Keisuke Kanata" quien después de dejarla en su casa el chico la invito a su competencia de natación, Sora aceptó con agradó.

El día de la competencia miles de chicas se encontraban ahí vitoreando a su escuela o mejor dicho a Keisuke, él obtuvo 2 primeros lugares y u primer lugar lo cual lo llevaba a la competencia internacional de natación para así después llegar a las Olimpiadas siguientes.

Cuando Sora bajo a felicitarlo recibió algo que en definitiva no se esperaba. Kanata con todo su valor la beso, un beso del que no sintió nada solo los labios Keisuke moviéndose sobre su boca, y le pregunto si quería ser su novia. La pelirroja no sentía nada por Kanata más que amistad pero quería olvidar a Yamato a toda costa así que decidió darle una oportunidad.

Yamato al enterase de tal noticia salía con cualquier chica que se le atravesará por el camino sin importarle los sentimientos de aquellas chicas, pero ¿acaso alguien se preocupó por o suyos?. No.

Después de casi 3 meses Sora y Yamato se encontraron por casualidad en la playa donde después de una pequeña palabra terminaron volviendo a ser novios de una manera que no se esperaba y era porque esa noche los 2 se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

-Hey Ishida – llamó Keisuke al astronauta y sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué quieres Kanata? – pregunto con un tono frío y cortante

-¿Podrías pasarme la sal? – no dándose cuenta del tono del rubio.

"¿pasarle la sal?, debió pedirle que le encajará un palillo en los ojos" pensaba el rubio al tiempo que le pasaba la sal a su enemigo.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas Keisuke? – pegunto Sora disolviendo un poco la tensión que se había formado?

-Soy director de cine

-Eso es muy interesante.

-Por cierto Ishida – Yamato lo escuchaba mientras se llevaba un pedazo de comida a su boca – para haberte dedicado a la música te va demasiado bien diría yo – dijo de manera burlona.

Yamato solo rechinó sus dientes.

-Por cierto Sora estoy trabajando en una nueva película y pienso que eres la indicada para un papel que me falta – ante esto él la agarro de la mano haciendo que la mujer se sonrojará ligeramente y que Yamato rompiera uno de sus palillos por la mitad.

-No estoy muy segura creo no ser tan buena actriz – soltándose de las manos del castaño.

-¿Bromeas? En el instituto eras la mejor actriz y no me refiero solo a las obras que casi siempre conseguís los papeles principales sino también a las excusas que le dabas los maestros, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – ella negó con la cabeza y Kanata puso cara de duda

-Hace poco perdí la memoria. Aunque ya la estoy recuperando poco a poco – Sonrío sinceramente.

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en los labios de Keisuke Kanata.

Continuará

**Al parecer Yamato tiene un nuevo rival del que deberá tener mucho cuidado para no perder a Sora y hacer que lo vuelva amar como antes.**

**Siento haber tardado demasiado, lose no tengo perdón pero primero se me descompone la computadora, exámenes y tareas, nada de inspiración, más tareas y exámenes de nuevo de descompone la computadora**


End file.
